


More Than

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was a rare hybrid. An avian. He was one that was held everything an Avian hybrid should have when it came to appearances, but his nasty personality was everything that a hybrid was not. When tossed aside once again, abandoned in the rain, Tsukishima is picked up by you. </p><p>Despite treating you as only his savior, he slowly came to realize that his feelings towards you were a little more than that</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in class one day and my friend (who doesn't have that class but decided to sit with me cause she wanted a/c) gave me this sudden plot bunny.
> 
> "Hey Jenn, imagine if there's a world where animal-human hybrids exist. And they were created in labs in order to fulfill the human desire of having a 'half-breed' as a pet. And then there's been so many different experiments and testings in order to create the 'perfect' hybrid. And these hybrids are sold as pets. Can you imagine that?"
> 
> I seriously wanted to hit her, and then she softly whispered, "Can you imagine Hinata as a dog, or Yamaguchi as a bunny? Oh my god, and Jenn, SUGA AS A FOX. CAN YOU WRITE THIS FOR ME?"
> 
> I initially said no, until she softly added, "Oh yeah, but there are defects, and these are unwanted and treated unfairly and," SHE PAUSED HERE. I WAS SO CURIOUS AND SHE FINISHED WITH, "Imagine that's Tsukki."
> 
> And then my mind went on a frenzy and my fingers didn't stop typing and- 
> 
> This is barely the first part to my madness known as my obsession with weird au's and hybrid!Tsukki. ;___; 

Crow!Hybrid!Tsukishima x Human!Reader 

Reader is Iwaizumi's younger sister, but goes to Karasuno 

***

Human with creature attributes, these hybrids were created in labs for the sake of those people who fantasized of humans that had animal-like features, for the sake of either display or companionship. They were created to be absolutely perfect, and often costs millions to adopt, but there was occasionally the defects. The ones that did not fit in with the subservient, obedient, I'll-put-my-life-on-the-line-for-my-master; those were the mistakes; the Defects.

Tsukishima Kei was considered a defect. For so many years he's been passed from household to household, often only adopted because of his good looks, and how he resembled the mythical Japanese tengu than he did a crow. And because his _type_ was rare. Avian hybrids were the rarest of all, often times they came out deformed, with either a beak, or talons, but Tsukishima was everything they'd want in an avian hybrid. But because of his personality, he was labeled a defect. ~~But to him, a tengu was basically a human with bird wings... and that's what he was, but he's considered a crow...?~~

He scowled as he wandered around the neighborhood weakly. The tall male wasn't just passed along this time, he was abandoned. And his previous owner had the audacity to drug him up to prevent him from fighting against them. _At least have the decency to put me in one of those adoption houses.._ His wings were flat against him, his eyes narrowed as he leaned against the lamp post as he glared at the darkening sky. _Curse my luck, now it's going to rain. Tch._

And rain it did, Tsukishima made no move for shelter though. But he felt weak. He was already weakened enough as it was, no thanks to that piece of trash of an owner he had. But his body was burning, his vision blurred, and he blinked once, twice, before shaking his head, only to be hit by a throbbing headache. He almost toppled over, if it wasn't for the smaller figure trying to keep him awake.

"Hey! Hey!" you cried out, struggling to keep the taller male standing. 

You had happened to notice him as you were on the way to the bus stop. He was clearly not from around here, and he was definitely not human. And upon a closer look, you could tell that he has been through too much at such a young age.

 _He's probably my age... And he's so, so handsome. How could someone leave someone like him all alone in the rain?_ You wanted to approach him, but you could practically feel his irritation and you were about to decide not to, but against your better decision, approached the tall male. But as soon as you saw him struggle to stay standing, you abandoned your umbrella, running towards him and supporting him as much as possible.

"Hey! Please, oh my god, don't collapse here," you muttered against him, but you knew he couldn't hear you. His breathing was ragged and his body temperature was burning despite it being fall and the cold rain drenched your bodies. 

"Please, oh Gods." you struggled to carry him to shelter. As soon as you got him underneath the bus stop, you sat him down on the bench as gently as you could. You swiftly bring out your phone, dialing the first number.

"Nii-san?"

"[F/N]? What's wrong? You don't sound-"

"Nii-san, could you set up a warm bath, and maybe some spare clothes of yours. I found- I-" you stuttered, not quite sure how to explain what it was that you found. His appearance didn't seem human at all, ~~I mean, his wings already gave it away~~ but you couldn't find it in you to call him a Defect, if anything, he was _still human_.

"[F/N]?" your older brother's voice was filled with concern as he heard your flustered voice. And you took in a deep breath and you whispered, "I found an abandoned hybrid Hajime-nii."

***

"Where did you find him?" Iwaizumi asked as he helped you bring the taller male into the house. Your parents were about to lecture you, but upon seeing Tsukishima's condition, they held back. "I saw him on the way to the bus stop..." you paused, "He was just standing there, and I wasn't planning on approaching him," at this Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows in disbelief and you correct yourself, "Okay I was planning to at least talk to him, but the moment I saw him about to fall over I kind of just ran to support him."

Iwaizumi nodded, nothing else to say, and he said, "Mom panicked for a moment cause we never heard you so frantic before."

You frowned, "You'd be too if you saw someone like that."

"Shut up."

"Whatever nii-san." 

Iwaizumi shooed you out as he went to go help the taller male who was still unconscious. 

"Not something for you to do, go explain to mom and dad," were the directions your older brother gave you. You pouted as you went downstairs, your parents sitting at the dining table with the family dinner in front of them. Your mom sent you a soft smile, "Sit down [F/N]."

You nodded and returned the smile and sat down. After you softly murmured that you would eat well, you looked up and softly mumbled, "Mom. Dad. I'm sorry."

Your parents exchanged a look and your dad asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I... I brought someone home without permission, and I don't know where he'll go after we take care of him and..." you paused, "And he's a hybrid." You flinched saying that word. You hated it. You despised how people treated hybrids as though they weren't human. _But they are human, they're as human as we are. The only difference is their appearance... and their pre-programmed personalities._

"[F/N]," your mother snaps you out of your thoughts, and you give them a sheepish smile in response and she continues, "As long as you treat someone the way you want them to treat you, everything will be okay."

You nodded, and asked, "Is it okay then...? To keep him here?"

"Well," your dad chuckles, "as long as he's willing to stay."

***

Tsukishima woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an actual bed, not a cage, and he felt warm, safe, and surprisingly, alive. _Where am  I?_ Tsukishima groggily got up, but the pain in his head was enough for him to flinch and hold his head, cradling it in his hands. He was so caught up in the pain that he didn't hear the door open and you walked in, slightly surprised that he was awake, and you carefully, but quickly placed the bowl of soup on the bed stand. You carefully approached him and asked in a soft voice, "Are you okay?"

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed at you, before he winced again and he groaned in pain. You rushed to the adjacent restroom, grabbing a new towel for his forehead and came back out.

"Ah! Don't move! Please. Lay down, or lean back against the pillows, you're still in pain."

Tsukishima wanted to snap at her, saying he didn't need her help, but the pain was too much for him to handle and he let her gently take care of him. Adjusting the pillows so that he was comfortably resting against them. _Who is this girl and why is she helping me...?_

You met his golden orbs, and momentarily you froze. _His eyes are so pretty..._ But upon seeing him wince, you went back to making the taller male comfortable. Once he was settled in comfortably you asked, "Do you need water? Food?"

Tsukishima opened his mouth, but coughed as his voice didn't come out, and immediately you grabbed the glass of water you had prepared. You were about to hand it over to him, but his hands trembled, probably side effects of the drug, and you decided against it. You sat down on the bed next to him, and scooted close enough to hold the glass to his lips. A faint blush was evident on his face, but you ignored it, and carefully helped him.

After he downed the entire glass, and you came back after refilling it, you sat down on the chair next to the bed and introduced yourself, "My name is Iwaizumi [F/N], but you can just call me [F/N]."

"Tsukishima Kei, a Defect." the taller male introduced himself, and you frowned at the way he introduced himself. Tsukishima was surprised, normally he saw expressions of disgust or disappointment, but you looked sad, upset even. 

"Don't say that." you muttered underneath your breath, but Tsukishima didn't hear. The drug still dulled his senses. And his senses were overwhelmed as he was too busy trying to absorb his current situation. He was actually saved, and being taken care of. He relaxed, his eyes slowly closing as he sank into the pillows, pulling the blanket up closer. _It's been a while since I've last been treated this nicely... since I've last been out of a cage and free of a leash._

"Does it hurt?" you asked, watching the way his wings were folded behind him as he leaned against the pillows. And Tsukishima heard you this time and his low voice grumbled out, "No. Just my head hurts."

"Do you... would you like food? Water?" _I just want to help you..._

Your gaze on him was soft, but with determination to help him as much as you could. And his eyes widened before he softly asked, "Why do you care?"

"Eh?" You were shocked from his question, and then he averted his gaze from your [e/c] orbs that seemed to lose some of its brightness at his question, and he shook his head, "Nothing. Food please."

***

A few weeks have passed since you met Tsukishima and since you've let him stay at your house, with your parent's permission at least. He and Hajime didn't talk much, what with your older brother always being at volleyball practice and Tsukishima just straight up rejecting to communicate with anyone else besides you. 

Sure, Tsukishima talked to your parents civilly and politely, but he never told any of you about his circumstances. He wouldn't even mention it to you, but you weren't too pushy. Besides, you were currently being amused about how he was more interested in what you were watching than he was in anything else.

"Hey [F/N]," the taller male called out your name for your attention. The two of you were in the living room and you were watching Jurassic Park because your friends were all talking about it and you had no clue what it was. 

"Yeah Tsukki?"

"Don't call me that." he growled before nodding at the screen, "What are you watching?"

"Jurassic Park. Dinosaur movie. It's pretty good. Why?" You turned to look at the taller male who stood against the wall, and you saw the interest in his eyes and your lips twitched into a smile and you asked, "Do you want to watch the whole series with me?"

"Tch," Tsukishima sat down next to you eagerly, but his words countered his actions, "I'll just keep you company since you look so lonely."

You struggled not to laugh as you skimmed through Netflix for the very first part of the Jurassic Park movies before continuing to binge watch the entire series with him.

After the movies were done, Tsukishima looked over to you, wanting to excitedly talk about how great the movies were, but upon seeing your sleeping figure that was curled into a ball, he stopped. Gently he poked your cheek and you grimaced slightly before sleepily blinking awake.

"Hmm.. what time is it?"

"It's 11 PM. Hajime-san still isn't home."

"That's okay," you yawned, "Nii-san comes home late on Sundays, he's probably studying at Tooru-nii's house."

"School?" Tsukishima asked, and you nodded, and asked, "Hey Tsukishima-kun, aren't you bored when everyone is gone?"

Tsukishima glared at you and you asked, "Hey I'm just curious."

"No," the taller male responded, his gaze no longer on you and now staring out the window, "I'm used to being alone anyways."

"Do you dislike it?" 

Tsukishima paused, and he mumbled, "Not sure."

"Are you okay with my company then?"

"You have school [F/N]." Tsukishima pointed out. His normally stoic expression was now one of pure confusion, making you stifle a giggle and you smiled and asked, "How about you come to school with me?"

"Hah?" Tsukishima immediately retorted, an indignant look on his face, and you laughed, "Wait, before you chew off my head, the high schools around here are different, we're all allowed to go."

Tsukishima blinked. _Did [F/N] purposely avoid using the word hybrid?_

"So?"

"I'm asking if you want to come with me you idiot."

"No way." _High school is for humans. H u m a n s. I'm a hybrid, and a Defect, for God's sake this idiotic girl._

"What? Don't wanna go to school with me? Then what are you going to do here alone?"

"Who said I was going to stay here longer?" 

It was meant as a joke, but the flicker of sadness that Tsukishima noticed in your eyes made him want to take his last sentence back. The teasing atmosphere quickly faded away and you softly murmured, "Right, you don't have to stay."

"[F/N]," Tsukishima spoke up, noticing the way you didn't look at him, "I'll stay as long as you guys are willing to have me."

Your head slowly and hesitantly raised to meet his eyes. Once your [e/c] orbs met his, he graced you a super rare smile and he softly mumbled, "I'll stay with you guys as long as you'll let me."

[Part 2](http://itbeajen.deviantart.com/art/Tsukishima-Kei-x-Reader-More-Than-2-623210011)


	2. Tsukishima Kei x Reader - More Than [2]

Crow!Hybrid!Tsukishima x Human!Reader   
  
Reader is Iwaizumi's younger sister, but goes to Karasuno   
  
***  
  
"Hey, who is that?"  
  
"He came in with Iwaizumi-san."  
  
"A transfer? At this time?"  
  
"Look, he's a hybrid.."  
  
"He's a really pretty hybrid though."  
  
"He's an avian hybrid too!"  
  
"Aren't those rare?!"  
  
"What if he's a..."  
  
"Oy oy, don't say those stuff in front of Iwaizumi-san, she'll get upset you know."  
  
You ignored the whispers as Tsukishima trailed behind you lazily. He looked good in the school uniform, but what caught everyone's attention was his wings. How was it that such a rare type of hybrid was found in a school like this?   
  
"Oh! [F/N]-chan!" a small petite blonde girl and a freckled boy waved at you. You waved back, before glancing back to Tsukishima to make sure he was following you. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed at the freckled boy before his eyes widened in surprise, "Yamaguchi?"  
  
Yamaguchi's bunny ears perked up momentarily, before his eyes widened and a bright smile was on his face, "Tsukki?!"  
  
You glanced between the two, clearly obvious to see that the bunny and the crow knew each other and you asked, "Tadashi-kun, you know Tsukishima?"  
  
Yamaguchi nodded eagerly, his bunny ears flopping along, and he smiled, "We were in the same adoption center. It's been six years though. Woah, Tsukki you grew so tall!"  
  
Tsukishima nodded and he asked, "You've been here this whole time?"  
  
"Yup! I haven't left Miyagi, and well," Yamaguchi let out a small laugh before glancing at Yachi, "She's my ma-"  
  
"F-f-f-f-friend. I'm Y-Yachi. Yachi Hitoka, and you?" Yachi nervously butt in. Although the shorter girl was clearly a nervous wreck to be meeting someone new, ~~and that someone had to be as intimidating as Tsukishima~~ the shorter girl was more for the idea of sounding like a nervous wreck than to hear what Yamaguchi was about to say. It was obvious what Yamaguchi wanted to say, but it seemed as though Yachi was like you, absolutely against the idea of someone "owning" a hybrid.   
  
Tsukishima blinked at the petite blonde and he mumbled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukishima Kei, a De-" Tsukishima never got to finish that sentence as a hand covered his mouth. He glared down to see you on your tippy-toes, blocking him from saying the last syllable and Yamaguchi and Yachi looked at the two of you in confusion.   
  
You glared at Tsukishima and he glared back and you hissed, "Can  _not_  call yourself **that** for once?!"  
  
Tsukishima glared and growled, "I  _am_  a defect." His golden orbs pierced through yours and you were close to flinching before looking away. You quickly mutter out an apology to Yachi and Yamaguchi before dragging him away from the duo and you mumbled, " _Do_   _not ever call yourself a defect._ " Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why? It's a fact."  
  
The moment you looked up and made eye contact with him, Tsukishima flinched. Your normally bright [e/c] orbs were now filled with dislike and slight irritation, and you repeated, "You. Are. Not."  
  
Tsukishima swallowed his words, and nodded before he looked away. Your gaze lingered on his for a bit longer before you sighed, and quickly mumbled an apology. You back away from him and run a hand through your black locks of hair. The tall blonde noticed the change in the atmosphere around you, but before he could say anything, you push the taller male towards your friends before you walked the opposite direction, claiming to have something to do. Yamaguchi exchanges a glance with Tsukishima. He gives his old friend a small smile, "Don't say things like that Tsukki."  
  
Yachi nodded in agreement, and Yamaguchi continued, "Or you'll end up making her cry."  
  
***  
  
Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi and listened to the latter catch him up to date about what happened during the time period they were separated. Yamaguchi has been living in peace with Yachi. Yachi wasn't actually the one who adopted him, but she was the one who ultimately saved him from the adoption center, since he was too shy, too timid, too much of not what they expected; a disappointment basically. At those words, Tsukishima looked at his friend and asked, "But you look a lot happier now."  
  
Yamaguchi was slightly shocked and he laughed, "Yup! Yachi-san and Iwaizumi-san are really nice to me and," Yamaguchi paused, a wistful look in his eyes, "they make me feel alive."  
  
Tsukishima's eyes widened at the term. It wasn't something he could relate to, and the unfamiliarity of it made him curious. As though testing it on his tongue, he slowly asked, "Alive?"  
  
Yamaguchi nodded, his eyes now closed, a fond smile on his face, "Yup. Alive."  
  
Yamaguchi lazily opened his eyes and asked, "What about you Tsukki?"  
  
"Me?" Yamaguchi nodded and Tsukishima sighed, "I've been fine."  
  
"Are you staying with Iwaizumi-san?"   
  
"Mm," Tsukishima nodded, "More or less."  
  
"She didn't... Did she... She didn't adopt you, right?" Yamaguchi hesitantly asked, and Tsukishima's eyes widened, "No."  
  
Yamaguchi laughed out of relief, his bunny ears flopping around, "That sounds like Iwaizumi-san."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
Yamaguchi nodded, "Yeah," he had a fond smile on his face, and for some reason Tsukishima was increasingly more intrigued by you as his old friend continued talking, "Iwaizumi-san doesn't treat us like we're hybrids. She sees us as equals. You see, she's the one who keeps pushing for all the equality in this high school, that's why so many of us are here."  
  
The freckled boy tilted his head, indicating the other hybrids that were attending school normally. Tsukishima looked around, and he softly mumbled, "I see."  
  
 _You're nothing that I'm used to. Why are you so_ ** _different_** _?_  
  
 _***_  
  
"Iwa-chan," a male voice rang out, and Iwaizumi flinched, "What do you want, Shittykawa?"  
  
"Ne, ne," Oikawa continued, "Is it true [F/N]-chi adopted a hybrid? What kind is he?"  
  
"Not adopted. She found him. And he looks like a crow," Iwaizumi responded dully, still wondering about how long that hybrid was going to stay with them. It's been several weeks now and although Tsukishima has shown signs of warming up to you, he's only been polite and distant to the rest of the family, nothing like that Iwaizumi was used to when it came to hybrids. Oikawa's eyes narrowed, "A crow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With blonde hair?"  
  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he softly mumbled, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"He was abandoned right?"  
  
"Not sure, [F/N] found him at the bus stop."  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look and Oikawa sighed, "You know, I only know this because of social media, but he's really popular, that hybrid. He's one of the few avians that came out like expected. The only con is his personality. He has nothing that he's supposed to have when it comes to full obedience to their master."  
  
"Yeah, kind of noticed that," Iwaizumi mumbled, "He only listens to [F/N]."  
  
Oikawa smirks, and Iwaizumi scowls, "He only listens to her half the time."  
  
The scowl on the older Iwaizumi lightened up though, and he softly mumbled, "It's only been a couple of weeks and she's already so comfortable around him though."  
  
"[F/N]-chi is?"  
  
Iwaizumi nodded as he continued cleaning up the gym with his best friend and Oikawa paused, a soft smile on his face, "Isn't that a good thing then?"  
  
"Not if he leaves," Iwaizumi curses underneath his breath. Oikawa sees the look of anguish that briefly flickered across his friend's face, and softly mumbled, "Iwa-chan."  
  
***  
  
" _Why_  am I here again?" Tsukishima asked as he watched two idiotic duos, not one pair, but two, scream across the court about a receive that had a weird name. ~~Something along the lines of, ROLLING THUNDER, but that wasn't any of his business, now was it~~  His eyes narrowed at the short orange haired wolf-child who was literally like a piece of the sun bouncing around.  _Too bright, don't want to deal with this._  He scoffed before sitting down on the bench beside Yachi, who immediately flinched. Yachi was definitely not used to Tsukishima's brashness, or his cold demeanor, but she couldn't do much but smile as he saw how intently he watched over you and Yamaguchi.   
  
Especially you. If Yachi were to describe it, Tsukishima's vision of you was a student to a teacher, he was mildly interested in the way that would be considered, "learning", but at the same time, was slightly irritated with the way you were. Tsukishima couldn't help it though, in all his years, he has never been treated as anything more than a defect, so why was it that someone like  _you_  was so kind to him? It made no sense to him.  
  
"Ne, [F/N]-chan!" The short orange hair 1st year called out. His tail was wagging at the speed of light, catching your attention as you were addressing the volleyball manager, Kiyoko. You looked over, giving Kiyoko an apologetic nod and replied, "What's up Shoyo-kun?"  
  
"Who's the tall guy?"   
  
Tsukishima's scowl deepened and you glanced over at him, stifling a giggle at the blonde's unwilling nature to meet others and smiled sweetly at Hinata, "He's Tsukishima Kei. A friend of mine."  
  
This time Tsukishima's eyes widened and an eyebrow was raised in even more confusion.  _Since when were we friends? I'm a **Defect** , and to top it off, I'm not even  **human**._    
  
"Ooh," Hinata's eyes glimmered with interest before he casually asked, "Is he going to join the volleyball club?"  
  
"Hah?" / "I didn't think of that." Both of you responded at the same time, and you turned to him, "You don't want to Tsukishima?"  
  
"Tch."  _I don't belong here._  
  
You pouted at the taller male's scowl, but it was quickly wiped off your face and you said, "It's his choice. I make no decisions for him."  
  
Tsukishima looks at you from the corner of his eyes, clearly curious about how indirectly direct you were about your standing to him. _So we're friends, and not in an owner-pet relationship?_ His scowl lightened subtly and he was about to say something, but was cut off by that orange ball of sunshine.  
  
"Eh, but last time you brought in a hy-" Hinata's mouth was clamped shut by Tanaka and Nishinoya as they saw you flinch and you subconsciously took a step back. You give them a weak smile and a bow before quickly grabbing your bag. You slung it across your shoulder and announced, "Have a nice day."  
  
Hinata broke free and cried, "Wait! [F/N]-chan!"  
  
But you paid no mind to him as you exited the gym, the door shutting close not-too-gently and the atmosphere inside the gym dropped below zero.   
  
"Hi-na-ta," a low voice growled out. The short boy flinched and cowered behind his setter. The volleyball captain, Daichi was making his way towards the short first year, but only to be stopped from going into full on lecture mode by the vice captain, Sugawara. The silver haired fox smiled warmly at him before turning to Hinata and he said, "Hinata, you know how [F/N]-chan is when you call us that."  
  
Hinata pouted, "I didn't mean to. I just..." His ears drooped and his tail went slack as it swished back and forth to show how guilty he felt, and he mumbled, "I'm still not used to how nice everyone is."  
  
Tsukishima silently agreed. He could relate to that. He was also not yet adjusted to the kindness you had shown him. After all, in the past, it was always the same treatment. Bare minimum amount of food, water, and occasional new clothes. But whenever it was showcase time, he was given the best treatment. Any other time, he was literally hung in a cage above the lobby rooms. Unknowingly his fists were clenched to the point his knuckles were white, and Yamaguchi noticed, gently placing a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder.   
  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi called out, pulling him out of his dark thoughts, and he hesitantly said, "I think... you need to find [F/N]-san, before you get left behind here."  
  
It hit Tsukishima immediately that you were the only one with the keys to the house, and the tall male bowed and bid his farewells to the volleyball club as he rushed out, looking for you. But he didn't have to look too far, you were waiting against the railing, your eyes downcast, a sad glimmer in them. No longer were they the bright [e/c] orbs that normally shined with life, they were dull, as though plagued by thoughts that swallowed all the life in you.  
  
"Oy."  
  
You looked up, and the life came back, a bit duller than normal, but it was better than what Tsukishima just saw. That was a part of you that the tall blonde was not quite ready to confront. Although he was curious as to what it was that was haunting your thoughts, he wasn't quite sure on how to approach that, and avoided the matter.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
The way back home was silent, not an uncomfortable or awkward one, but one that was shared between the two of you comfortably. Neither of you complaining about it at all.   
  
But at the bus stop where you first met, an unpleasant sight awaited Tsukishima and the taller male stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed as his fist clenched.   
  
You noticed your taller companion stop, as you look between him and the male at the bus stop.  
  
"Kei."  
  
"Nii-san."  
  
Your eyes widened, but the moment Tsukishima's 'older brother' glanced at you, Tsukishima grabbed your wrist, pulling you behind him. And you don't make a single noise as you felt the pressure on your wrist. There was something about the male that put the normally indifferent blonde into agitation.  
  
"You need to stop running away from home and just come back."  
  
"I was abandoned again, you call that running away from home, Nii-san?"  
  
"That's not what Master told us.." The older Tsukishima responded. His eyes narrowed at you and he asked, "Did you get a new Master, Kei? Is **she**  the reason you ran away?"  
  
"She's not my master," Tsukishima pauses when he feels you grab the hem of his shirt and he continues, "Besides, I'm a defect, unlike you Akiteru." _No one wants me, not like you. Everyone takes good care of you cause you're so devoted to your owners. But **I**  was never like that_.  
  
Akiteru sighed and he asked, "I see. So? What are you going to do now? Live with her? Master got rid of his proof that you were ever his, so you could." He paused, and in a sad tone, "If you wanted to."  
  
Tsukishima's eyes widened. It was one thing knowing about it, but hearing the fact from his own brother's mouth was a lot to take in. Tsukishima truly was abandoned with no where to go. He didn't belong anywhere, and-   
  
 _What's the fucking point of living if one flaw in me means that I'm not worth anything anymore?! That one flaw, my **personality** , for f*ck's sake, is all they need to deem me a **defect**. Something **useless**. I'm still alive aren't I? Just because I'm not everything they had expected me to be. Because **I am a disappointment.**_  He clenches his fists even tighter, but a smaller hand that was once on his back gently took a hold of his. Unknowingly, he relaxes slightly as he glances back at you and he freezes.   
  
 _Why? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not pity, or sadness. Why do you look like you're upset **for me**? We haven't even known each other for so long, yet  **why**? Why are you looking at me as though you care?_  Tsukishima's hands relaxed and you slipped yours into his, before standing beside him and you softly state, "Please leave."  
  
Tsukishima and Akiteru look at you in shock and you repeat, "Please leave. You're agitating Tsukishima-kun, and as his friend I don't appreciate that." You frown and softly mumble, "And if you really are his brother, wouldn't you want him to be happier? If he's happier here, then let him stay." _If he really wanted to leave, he would, but he didn't. He hasn't._  A small part of you whispered to yourself, _He won't._  
  
Both of their eyes widened and Akiteru sends you a small smile before fondly turning to his younger brother, "You found a good Master."  
  
"I'm not his Master," you corrected him. And Akiteru's eyes raised, you reassuringly squeeze Tsukishima's hand before letting go and you smiled brightly, "I'm his friend."  
  
Akiteru mimicked a fish before he smiled, "I see." He laughed, before asking, "May I ask for your name?"  
  
"Iwaizumi [F/N]."  
  
"Iwa-chan, then," Akiteru smiled, and you pouted slightly cause that nickname belonged to your brother, not you, and he bowed, "Thank you for taking care of Kei. I'll come back to visit every now and then."  
  
Akiteru left just as suddenly as he came, but as you watched him walk away you softly asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Tch, mind your own business." Tsukishima looked away from you. He still felt the warmth from your hands and it bothered him. It bothered him how much that simple gesture had effected him. But what bothered him most was the fact that he was truly abandoned. Something within him told him that it wasn't okay, that he  **had**  to find a new owner. However, that part wasn't **him** , it was what those scientists had programmed into his DNA. But a very small part was cheering for joy. The part that indicated that Tsukishima was a defect.  _I'm free._  The idea of being  _free_  was so much that he stood there in a daze, before realizing that he was zoned out while staring straight at you. Your [e/c] eyes still holding his gaze, and you cutely tilted your head to the side, confused as to why Tsukishima was so silent, yet looked so peaceful.   
  
"I don't have an owner."  
  
"No, you don't." you easily responded. Still confused as to why Tsukishima's demeanor was so strange, almost as though there was both conflict and peace raging within him. And then you softly added, "You don't need one Tsukishima-kun."  
  
His eyes widened as he heard your last sentence, and a small smile graced your features and you continued, "You are your own person, Tsukishima. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."  
  
***  
  
Upon arriving home, you noticed the second pair of shoes and you unconsciously let out a groan, causing the blonde male to look at you weirdly and before you could respond you hear a familiar, "[F/N]-CHII!!"  
  
Oikawa peeked his fluffy brown head into the doorway and you lazily greet, "Hi Tooru-nii."  
  
"Don't call him that [F/N]."  
  
"Oh ho!" Oikawa's eyes narrowed as he examined Tsukishima. Both of you visibly stiffen before you toss your schoolbag at his face. Oikawa doesn't dodge it, as he was too engrossed with Tsukishima's wings, and gets hit straight on his face with your bag, causing Iwaizumi to laugh and Tsukishima to smirk while you glowered at the taller male.  
  
"Can you stop staring at him like that Tooru-nii," You slowly ask. You were obviously unhappy with the tall brunette and Oikawa holds his hands out as an apology, and you sigh, "I'll be in my room."  
  
You gave him a strained smile before going up the stairs towards your room. Tsukishima hesitated to follow you upstairs to seek his own little safety in the bedroom he was given, but Iwaizumi shakes his head and he asks, "She seems more irritable.. what happened?"  
  
Tsukishima didn't respond right away.  _Do I tell them... do I not tell them?_  But before Tsukishima could say anything, Oikawa asked, "Did someone come for you?"  
  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and Iwaizumi muttered a quick and harsh, "Oikawa!" And the former nodded his head, and Oikawa whined, "I don't want [F/N] to get hurt Iwa-chan! What if he leaves her?!"   
  
 _Why would I...? I have no where else to go._ Tsukishima tilted his head in confusion and Oikawa sighs, "Sorry, I get protective of [F/N] too. She's like my younger sister too." Oikawa gives Iwaizumi and Tsukishima a weak smile and Iwaizumi let's out a breath of relief and mumbles, "Don't worry about that, Tsukishima."   
  
***  
  
Tsukishima laid sprawled out on the guest bed, wondering if he truly was allowed to stay. They seemed okay with him being here, but... What if they got sick of him?  _What if they want me to leave? That I'm being a burden._ He stared blankly at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.  _Why is this such a pain? Should I not stay longer? I have no where else to go. And I feel so empty, as though all purpose in my life is gone because I **was abandoned**. But am I really alone, I'm with the Iwaizumis and-_  
  
"Tsukishima?" You softly called out from the other side of the door. The male sat up, and mumbled an almost inaudible 'come in' and you slowly opened the door. You were wearing one of Hajime's old sweaters and short shorts, and Tsukishima had to fight the urge to stare at your legs as you came in, closing the door behind you. Before the tall blonde could say anything to you, he held it all back as he saw the way you were leaning against the door.  
  
You lowered your head, and he saw your lips move but he didn't hear exactly what it was you said.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I... I basically forced you into adjusting to a new life and I didn't even ask for your opinion or consent. I didn't ask if you wanted to go to school, I just kind of strung you along. And even if I give you so many of your own choices, I'm limiting you to what I do and-"  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
You lifted your head as you noticed how the distance between the two of you had shrunk. And that small part of him tells him to stay with you. Protect you. Hold you close. And he immediately looked away from you. A small 'tch' leaving his mouth and you flinched, "Sorry for troubling you Tsukishima."  
  
Once you closed the door, you mentally berated yourself.  _What was I thinking? I got so invested in trying to make his life better, yet all I did was make him even more confused. I'm not supposed to hold him back. What am I doing?... saying I want all hybrids to be capable of making their own choices and yet here I am, forcing one to follow my pace. I'm such a hypocrite... I'm doing nothing more than repeating the same mistakes as before._


	3. Tsukishima Kei x Reader - More Than [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow!Hybrid!Tsukishima x Human!Reader 
> 
> Reader is Iwaizumi's younger sister, but goes to Karasuno

Inevitably, or it was to be expected, Tsukishima ended up joining the volleyball club. His height and previous experience of playing during his time at the adoption centers made him a valuable asset to the team. But doing so meant less time spent with you, and although the two of you seemed okay with that, that very small ~~almost nonexistent~~ part of Tsukishima kept telling him that things shouldn't be left like this.   
  
But he himself was too busy getting himself engrossed with volleyball again as Karasuno's team was growing stronger and stronger with each passing match.  
  
The blonde male was walking back home with Yamaguchi and Yachi in silence, or well, he was silent, Yamaguchi and Yachi were chattering away about the day and the practice match today and Yachi piped in, "Oh yeah! We have a practice match with Aoba Johsai soon!"  
  
Tsukishima looked over and muttered, "Hajime-san's team."  
  
"Ah, [F/N]-chan's brother?" Yamaguchi asked, Tsukishima nodded and he muttered, "I still don't get why they don't go to the same school."  
  
Yachi let out a small nervous laugh, "I think that was my fault."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"[F/N]-chan and I were good friends even before high school, and when I found out she was going to Aoba Johsai, I tried to get in too... but I didn't make it." Yachi looked away and smiled brightly, "But I'm glad I'm in Karasuno, and I'm thankful that [F/N]-chan is here with me too."  
  
Yamaguchi had a loving smile on his face and Tsukishima _almost_  grimaced at the lovestruck expression on his best friend's face and he mumbled, "I see."  
  
"You haven't been talking to her often huh?" another voice butt in. The trio turns around to find Daichi and Sugawara behind them and they softly respond, "Ah. Senpai."  
  
Sugawara's tail swished languidly in the air as his ears slightly twitched and he asked, "Right?" His question was directed to Tsukishima and despite his cold and intimidating demeanor, he honestly nodded and he admitted, "She's not home whenever I'm home now."  
  
"Did you guys fight?" Yamaguchi asked, and his friend shook his head. Tsukishima's wings were taut against him, but he gently flapped them to release the tension in his body before relaxing and mumbling, "No."  
  
"I think [F/N]-chan needs time," Sugawara shot them a knowing smile and Daichi let out a sigh and smiled. The captain and vice captain exchanged knowing looks before they bid their kouhais a good night and a see you tomorrow.   
  
Once Tsukishima parted from Yamaguchi and Yachi he sighed as he glanced at his phone. Another privilege that you had given him. _[F/N]..._ he closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. _You've already done so much for me, and yet I've done nothing for you at all. Why does it feel so wrong? Aren't my **kind programmed to be the ones helping you?**  _Tsukishima's golden orbs opened when he felt a drop of rain hit him as he continued walking, and he cursed underneath his breath.  
  
 _It was raining the day she found me too._  Tsukishima quickly made his way towards the bus stop, and as he sat down underneath the shelter he ruffled his wings, shedding the water from them. He sighed. _It feels as though I'm going through my life without any purpose. And I'm just slowly moving through the motions of life while being swept up in life's pace that its set for me._ He closed his eyes and plugged in his earbuds, his music drowning out the rain and his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Tsukishima-san!" a petite girl in his class approached him. Catching the attention of both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The girl is human, no signs of being a hybrid of anything and the tall male glanced at her as though to acknowledge her and she mumbled, "Are you really owner-less?"  
  
Yamaguchi's fist clenched, and Tsukishima shot the freckled boy a glance. And the former relaxes his fist, but his eyes showed all signs of wariness and precaution.   
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
The girl flinched at Tsukishima's emotionless but harsh tone and mumbled, "Well uhm," she glances back at her friends who send her encouraging body language and she takes in a deep breath and she goes, "Would it be okay if I became your owner!?!"  
  
 _My owner? What. I don't need one. I'm perfectly content the way things are._ Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's eyes widened and the girl's eyes were closed tightly, afraid of his reaction and Tsukishima sighs, "Sorry, but no."  
  
The girl lets out a sigh and then asks, "But isn't it safer for hybrids to have an owner..? I mean, we all thought Iwaizumi-san was, but since it's _Iwaizumi-san_  she wouldn't adopt a hybrid. Ever."  
  
 _What is **that**  supposed to mean?  
  
_Unknowingly, Tsukishima had spoken his thoughts out loud, and in a very cold tone. Yamaguchi was surprised by the slight signs of agitation in his friend's eyes and the girl flinched, "Well, I mean, I feel like you're no more than every other hybrid in this school to her. She just lets you stay at her place out of necessity, because you have no where else to go."  
  
It was as though the girl, whatever her name was, knew all of the insecurities and thoughts that were plaguing Tsukishima's thoughts and he scowled before turning around. And the girl frowned, before adding in bravely, "I would treat you as more than a hybrid Tsukishima-kun, I would make sure that-"  
  
"Shut up," Tsukishima growled out. His eyes burned with unhidden rage as he listened to the girl speak badly of you. He scoffs and asks, "Who do you think you are? My savior? Do I look like I need your help?"  
  
The girl flinched again, and she murmurs, "No, that's not what I-"  
  
"Tch, look at that hybrid acting up. He's a hybrid, he's not supposed to fight back against us. No wonder he was abandoned." Someone else backed up the girl. Various others joined in, clearly upset that Tsukishima had attempted to talk back to her.  
  
The girl held her hands up to calm her classmates down and she said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Iwaizumi-san doesn't truly care for you Tsukishima-san." She managed to hold her gaze to him, and she stated, "If she truly cared, she would've made sure that you were her hybrid so that no one else could take you away. After all, hybrids that are truly loved are taken care of."  
  
***  
  
Tsukishima was abnormally focused during volleyball, but Yamaguchi knew it was due to the incident at lunch that he was drowning himself in volleyball. Sugawara noticed the concern on Yamaguchi's face and asked, "Did something happen between you and Tsukishima?"  
  
Yamaguchi shook his head, his bunny ears swinging back in forth, they seemed even more droopy than normal and Yamaguchi mumbled, "They kept calling him a defect... and then they insulted [F/N]-chan about her not caring for Tsukki, and that she was only doing it out of pity."  
  
Sugawara's demeanor slightly darkened and his tail swished agitatedly in the air, catching the attention of Daichi. The silver haired fox ran a hand through his hair, his ears now twitching because of the agitation that he could feel from just hearing the general story.  
  
"Does [F/N]-chan know?"  
  
Yamaguchi shook his head again, confirming the negative and he lowered his head, "I don't think Tsukki will tell her."  
  
"But you're scared that Tsukishima will doubt her."   
  
Upon seeing the slight nod from the freckled bunny, Sugawara gently patted his head, gently scratching behind the ears for an extra effect and gave him a soft smile, "It's okay, if it's [F/N]-chan and Tsukishima, I'm sure everything will be okay."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do you think [F/N]-chan is doing this all out of pity?"  
  
Sugawara had a knowing smile on his face, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, she wouldn't."  
  
***  
  
Volleyball practice ended with no incident, and Tsukishima walked back home along with Yamaguchi and Yachi, although his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
 _Why does it bother me so much... That girl was probably just spouting lies anyways, but **why**? Why am I so troubled over this..._  Tsukishima almost walked into a street light had Yamaguchi not so subtly pulled him towards him and Yachi. Tsukishima barely manages to mumble a thanks before his thoughts continued to go haywire.   
  
 _This feeling of dread. Am I scared of being abandoned? Of course I am. I'm a defect. No one wants me. I was never good enough. I was always disappointing people. Just because I'm not like other hybrids. Just because I'm not able to fully, and unconditionally, devote my life to my owner._ His fists clenched and Yamaguchi glanced over at the taller male upon seeing it in his peripheral and glanced over to Yachi. The petite girl nervously shook her head and she whispers just loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear, "We shouldn't."  
  
"But Tsukki is in so much pain right now.."   
  
Tsukishima's face was not only in its permanent scowl, but he seemed even more irritated and agitated. His wings unfurled out of agitation, almost causing a gust of wind, but he flattened them back against him as his scowl further deepened, if that was even possible.  
  
He muttered, "I'll see you tomorrow" to his companions before taking the route towards their home. Even after getting on the bus, his thoughts troubled him.  
  
 _So what if it's out of pity, at least I have a place to stay. But still, why does it feel so hollow inside..? Was I **expecting**  something more? _His own feelings were starting to become too chaotic for him to properly think and he glares out the window as the skies darken again and the rain begins the drop steadily onto the earth.  
  
 _The day we met was also one filled with rain._ He heard the familiar announcement of his stop, and casually got off. But only scowled as he noticed the rain had increased, and was now a steady downpour. _Even if I run I'll still get soaked by the time I get there._  
  
He slipped his headphones off, not wanting to damage them and casually dropped them into his backpack. The normal amount of disdain was slightly increased as Tsukishima contemplated flying back or walking. But if he flew he'd have to deal with drying off the inside of his wings and that's more of a pain then just the outside layer of feathers. _The one time I forget an umbrella._  He was about to step out into the rain, but a familiar figure approached that caused him to softly call out, "[F/N]."  
  
A small laugh escapes your lips as you look at his irritated appearance and you approach him, holding the umbrella high enough so it could cover the both of you.  
  
"I figured you would forget an umbrella."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Come on Tsukishima-kun, I haven't seen you in a while despite being in the same house as you and this is how you treat me?" you feigned hurt and when you made eye contact with the taller blonde, the look in his eyes wiped your expression off your face.   
  
The taller male looked so conflicted that you were sure it wasn't the normal, disdain for the weather. Tsukishima gently took the umbrella from you as he took his place beside you. You glanced up at him and asked, "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
You frowned, "Tsukishima, I know I haven't been talking to you, but you've been abnormally agitated. My parents have noticed, and even Hajime-nii who isn't home noticed."  
  
"Tch," Tsukishima scoffed. You knew he wasn't the type to talk about his personal problems, but you knew this must have been pretty bad if he was still thinking about it for this long. _Right, like I'm going to tell the source of my conflicts that I've been having problems cause of her.  
  
_ "You know Tsukishima-kun, if it's because I'm making you adapt to school, you could always just stop." You softly added. Tsukishima muttered, "It's not that."  
  
He saw you were about to retort and he effectively cut you off, "Stop apologizing about letting me live my life. I'm glad that you interfered when you did."  
  
You closed your mouth, clearly shocked and he mumbled, "Besides, I'm just having an existential crisis."  
  
He expected you to laugh at him, or at least play it off, instead you softly whispered, "Isn't that fine?"  
  
He looked at you in pure shock, and you smiled, "We all go through moments in life where we wonder what we're doing. If what we're doing is right. Just because someone else has already created a path for a certain future doesn't mean you have to follow them exactly. You get to choose what it is you want to do, and what it is you'd like to do."  
  
You stopped walking, and he stopped with you. You guys were almost home, but you gazed at the rain and you said, "The day I found you, it was raining like this, y'know?"  
  
Tsukishima followed your gaze, staring back at the bus stop you guys had left behind and you murmured, "It's okay to be unsure. Just take your time and think about it. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you have Tadashi-kun and I."  
  
You turned back to him, a fond smile on your face, and he softly asks, "Is it okay for me not to act like a hybrid then?"  
  
Your gaze on him was soft, but still filled with confidence and you replied, "You're not simply a hybrid Tsukishima-kun, you're you. And like I said, you're free to do whatever it is you'd want. No one else can stop you."  
  
"You won't think I'm messed up for not acting like a hybrid?"  
  
You laughed, "Nope. After all, if you were just like the hybrids they advertise on TV, with full subservience and unconditional devotion to their owners regardless of the treatment they receive, then you wouldn't be you now would you?"  
  
Tsukishima's eyes widened, and you had never seen him with such a tranquil and soft expression and he softly whispered, "Thank you [F/N]."  
  
You fought back the blush that threatened to dust your cheeks with pink. Instead you shot him a bright smile, "Of course Tsukishima-kun."  
  
Tsukishima looked away, and he softly whispers, almost inaudibly, "Kei."  
  
"Hm?" you tilted your head, and he repeats, with a blush on his face, "I call you by your first name, can't you do the same?" _Am I crossing the line? Am I asking for too much? Am I the only one who feels comfortable enough? But to her, she doesn't see me as a hybrid. To [F/N], I'm **not** a defect.  
  
_ You lose to your blush and you lower your face so he couldn't see it. _Oh my god he wants me to call him by his first name? Damn it..._ You hesitated, _Okay, whatever, he asked for it, if I regret this later, I'll just... deal with it._    
  
"Kei."   
  
Tsukishima covers his mouth with a fist, averting his gaze from you. _Shit. I'm ridiculously happy that she called me by my name. What's wrong with me?_  
  
You watch his flustered appearance and you turn away from him, also just as flustered. But something in you feels warm as you watch over the adorably tall giant.  
  
"Ne, Kei," you softly called out, now that you were somewhat composed. Both of you noticed the other's slightly flustered expression, and you laughed, "Let's go home."  
  
Tsukishima nodded. _Home._


	4. More Than [4]

It was time for the Tokyo training camp, and honestly speaking, Tsukishima didn't know how to feel being separated from you for several days. He was irritated, it was as though there were two different parts of him, the more human part, and the hybrid part. And his hybrid part was desperately calling out to you for attention and it left Tsukishima in a bad mood for the past several days.  
  
"You're only going to be gone for a couple days to play volleyball, you'll survive," Hajime had told him. Tsukishima scowled and the older male smirked, "You better improve if you guys hope to beat us."  
  
"Tch."  
  
Hajime's newfound joy was provoking Tsukishima ~~whenever you weren't around of course~~ since the expressions on Tsukishima's face were often the same ones: irritated, agitated, disdain, and feigning innocence. Expressions that you rarely ever wore around him, although they did appear more often around a certain loud brunette.  
  
Tsukishima muttered, "I'll block all your spikes."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
The two faced off in a deadly glaring contest, but when the door opened, signaling your arrival, Tsukishima almost immediately got off the couch, moving towards you.  
  
You had gone grocery shopping since the two of them were both dead tired from volleyball practice and had knocked out on the couches in the living room. You sent Tsukishima a smile and you greeted, "I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome back!" Hajime shouted from the living room as he made his way to the kitchen in order to help you sort out the ingredients. Tsukishima grabbed the groceries, carrying them in for you as you neatly placed your shoes away.  
  
You made your way to the kitchen, and casually wrapped your arms around your older brother and softly mumbled, "You're warm."  
  
Tsukishima did everything to will himself not to throw the grocery bags at Hajime after seeing that smug smile on the older Iwaizumi's face. But the smugness was soon replaced with fondness as he gently patted your head.  
  
"Sorry we made you go out and get the groceries."  
  
"If I didn't go we'd all starve," you muttered against him. You suddenly let go and you said, "Okay, nii-san get out. Kei help me make dinner?"  
  
Tsukishima nodded, but Hajime froze and he asked, "Kei?"  
  
You and Tsukishima look at each other and you ask, "What about him?"  
  
"S-Since when were you two on first name basis?!"  
  
You sighed, "Nii-san, really?"  
  
"What's wrong, Hajime- _nii_." Tsukishima teased. His shit-eating grin now dominantly displayed and the latter glared at the younger, yet taller, male.  
  
"You're not allowed to call me that."  
  
"Eh? But Kei's practically part of the family!" you complained. You had just put the apron on and tied your hair back, and you pouted at your brother, "What's wrong with him calling you nii-san?"  
  
"Yeah, _nii-san_."   
  
Hajime was very close to strangling the taller male, but doing so would mean that you would be upset at him. And he'd rather deal with his anger own his own then to vent it out onto poor little Tsukishima.   
  
He looked at you and pointedly stated, "Tsukishima is just as annoying as Trashykawa."  
  
"Now now nii-san, don't be so mean to Tooru-nii and Kei, they've done nothing to you. Or at least, Kei didn't."  
  
 _Kei. Kei. Kei. The way she says my name makes it feel as though I'm **needed**._ Tsukishima shook his thoughts away, but he couldn't. Although he may be his own _self_. When it came down to it, he still had his _hybrid nature_  programmed into him. It was in his DNA. And it was basically commanding him to do everything he could to stay by your side.   
  
His expression was weird, or at least to you it was. Tsukishima's face was strained between longing and irritation and you poked his cheek, and he literally snapped back to reality as his eyes were no longer unfocused and were now focused on you.  
  
"Everything okay there Kei? You've been kind of out of it."  
  
 _Right, like I can tell you that I'm basically desperate to be your hybrid._  Tsukishima mentally scoffed, until he realized what he just thought and fought down a major blush, but his ears still went red. _Please don't notice. Please ignore me. For god's sake [F/N] what have you done to me?_  
  
Although you did notice the red adorning his cheeks and ears, you decided to cut him some slack and pointedly ignored it. And went to directing him around the kitchen. As soon as he got to work though, you couldn't help but wonder what it was on his mind that got him so worked up.  
  
***  
  
Hajime left the house shortly after eating dinner as he walked over to Oikawa's place to study. Upon entering the familiar house and greeting the familiar parents, he made his way towards his best friend's room and asked, "So, find anything else I should know?"  
  
"Well, a soulmate kind of system does exist." Oikawa responded, pushing his glasses up further before mumbling, "That kind of bothers me."  
  
"That the bird and my younger sister are possibly destined together? That definitely bothers me." Hajime grumbles. Oikawa swivels his chair to face his best friend who was sitting on his bed and he pouts, "Has [F/N]-chi shown any signs?"  
  
"Signs?"  
  
Oikawa nodded and began listing them off his calloused fingers.  
  
"Unconsciously gravitating towards each other. That's apparently the biggest factor. They help each other do even mundane tasks and chores. Another really big one is the silent understanding. They won't have to say anything to each other, just a simple glance and they'll be able to figure out what the other wants." Oikawa paused, "These are something that both sides normally feel. Apparently hybrids feel it more cause of the DNA that's embedded in them."  
  
Oikawa turns away, and pulls up a certain tab and points at it, "This blog is written by a hybrid and human couple actually, the hybrid mentions that she felt an 'overwhelming desire to constantly be next to her partner, the desire to protect and to make her partner happy'," Oikawa pauses, a silly smile on his face, "It's kind of cute isn't it?"  
  
"Oy Shittykawa, this is my younger sister I'm talking about!" Hajime barked out. He runs a hand through his hair, "I'm worried, what about hybrids without an owner."  
  
"Well there's one, it's a pretty well-known blog," Oikawa begins to furiously type away before pulling out an aesthetically pleasing blog and he clicks a couple of times before scooting over to let Hajime read it.  
  
"Owner withdrawals?" Hajime slowly breathed out. Oikawa nodded and he quickly skims over the article, "Seems as though it's mostly about how they seem very unsure about what to do after losing an owner. Many hybrids have the 'pet' DNA, or so this person references it, really strong, and many have just the right amount, and in rare cases, it's almost nonexistent, but still there. Enough to 'give several headaches about whoever it is that they're the most attached to' apparently."  
  
Hajime grumbled, "This is getting me a headache."  
  
Oikawa took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose and he asked, "I don't think we should worry too much about it Iwa-chan, as long as [F/N]-chi is happy, isn't that all that really matters?"  
  
Hajime scowled and he mumbled, "I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Mm.. well, Hide was kind of stupid, suddenly claiming that [F/N]-chi was his soulmate only to realize it was just owner withdrawal symptoms." Oikawa shrugged and asked, "Has Blonde-y expressed any desires to find his old owner?"  
  
Hajime laughed, "Nope. If anything he just gets even more pissed off every time I mention it. I think he's dead set on staying with [F/N]."  
  
Oikawa chuckled, "Well then, I think our [F/N]-chi is in good hands then."  
  
Hajime scowled, "She's **my**  sister, Shittykawa."  
  
"No way! She calls me Tooru-nii!"  
  
"Do you **want** to get hit?!"  
  
"Ah! Iwa-chan so violent!"  
  
"SHUT UP OIKAWA!!"  
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Tsukishima had finally confirmed, or well confirmed it to the best of his abilities that he was suffering some sort of withdrawal without having an "owner." _Blasted hybrid DNA in me. Sometimes I wish I was just a human, then I wouldn't have to deal with all these stupid emotions._  
  
"Rise-chan! Where are you going?" The shout was loud enough to grab even Tsukishima's attention through his headphones and he glanced over to see the same girl that approached him the other time heading outside the classroom. He paused his music, curious, and he hears a response, "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Rise-chan, thing's will **not** go well."  
  
"I don't care," Rise had a determined and slightly angry look in her eyes, and she mumbled, "She's doing more harm than good."  
  
"Rise-chan, why would you do so much for... _that_?"  
  
Tsukishima was able to piece it together, but he caught the look in Yamaguchi's eyes warning him not to do or say anything and the taller male reluctantly stayed still, pretending that his headphones were still playing music as he listened in.  
  
"I..." Rise barely glances at Tsukishima, not surprised to see the blonde ignoring the commotion, "She doesn't deserve him."  
  
"Rise, if this is just another infatuation."  
  
Rise ignored her friends and left the classroom, heading towards yours. You were talking to Yachi about something important, or rather, you were confessing that you've been wondering what to do about Kei.  
  
"I feel like I'm holding him back from finding a good family Hitoka-chan."  
  
You sighed, your head resting against the desk as you looked up at her, "Kei's surprisingly really sweet despite his icy and sour nature."  
  
"You must really like him, huh?"   
  
You nodded, and sighed, "It hasn't even been that long, but Kei already means so much to me."  
  
Yachi was surprised to hear you say that, especially since you weren't fond of getting attached to people, with her being an exception. And you softly mumble, "But I'm not sure if I see him as family or something more." You bit your lip. _Uh yeah, I can't tell Hitoka that I have random urges to just be near him... or that I like his presence... **or**  that I can figure out what Kei wants to do from just little things like a glance or a simple quirk in his features._ You let out a groan as you closed your eyes. _Oh my god I sound like a pervert or something. What's wrong with me?_  
  
At this honest and blunt confession, Yachi gets embarrassed for you as her cheeks flush red and she leans in and whispers, "Y-you like him?!" _What if it's..._ Yachi gasps. _Could Tsukishima-kun and [F/N] possibly be soulmates?!_  
  
Now you blush and you turn away, your face now against the desk and you mumble, "Yeah. I-"  
  
"Iwaizumi [F/N]!" You hear your name being called out, not by the teacher's though, but by a student. Everyone turns to look at Rise who was now slightly regretting her time and place, but she had already called you out and all.   
  
"I need to talk to you."   
  
You got up and nodded. Rise walked out first, and you followed. Any embarrassed feelings you had from your previous honesty was now gone as you followed the girl out to the courtyard. Students crowded at the windows, all of them wanting to see what would happen. Tsukishima, with his seat already at the window, casually glanced out, knowing that the conversation was going to be about him. But deep inside he was very curious about how would you react, what you would say. _If you felt the same._    
  
At this Tsukishima froze physically and mentally. Felt the same about _what?_  He wasn't sure, all he knew was that whatever it was, it was just going to add to his already growing headache that centered around you.  
  
***  
  
"Is this about Kei?" you asked as the two of you approached the courtyard. Rise flinches and she nods before turning around and pointing at you, "You're hurting him."  
  
You blinked once, twice, and asked, "Am I?"  
  
Rise nodded furiously and she took in a deep breath, "You don't even consider his feelings, keeping him around simply because you happened to find him first. Did you even ask him if he wanted to stay? Or are you just forcing him to stay in the disguise of kindness?"  
  
You were shocked at the accusation and something in you almost snapped. _Almost_. You frowned and you asked, "What makes you think I don't consider his feelings? Do I look like someone who would forcefully keep someone at my place simply because I think they're helpless? If Kei really wanted to leave, he could. I'm not going to hold him back. Will I be sad? Yes." Your frown deepened and your fist were clenching the edge of your school uniform tightly and you looked away from Rise, "If I really am hurting him..." you paused, and Rise momentarily doubted her eyes when she saw you close yours and you softly whispered, "That's the last thing I want."  
  
"Why do you care so much for him compared to.." Rise held her tongue and you mumbled, "I was holding him back." _Kei isn't Hide. Hide isn't Kei. Hide was a simple mistake, we both were so naive about the world. But Kei... he's different. I'm not sure how I know, but he's_ ** _different_.**  
  
Rise watched your once confident figure slightly crumble, and Tsukishima, watching from above, noticed how your stance slacked, and from above he could see how your shoulders were slightly trembling. He stood up, something within him _compelling him_  to go to you. Yamaguchi almost didn't notice his taller friend leave if it wasn't for the small voices of complaints from Rise's groups of friends asking Tsukishima not to interfere. But it wasn't just that, Yamaguchi noticed it, the way the taller male's eyes were a window to his emotions, laying it out bare on a table and showcasing it to the world and the freckled boy gasped before rushing out of class to follow his friend.  
  
 _Oh no._  Yamaguchi couldn't see the tuft of blonde hair anywhere and instead ran to Yachi's classroom.  
  
"Yachi?!" Yamaguchi called out. Yachi's eyes widened and she asked, "Yamaguchi-kun?"  
  
"Tsukki, he's-" Yamaguchi pauses, but his eyes conveyed what the two of them were scared of realizing.   
  
"But he's not a-"  
  
"I know! I thought- Well, maybe-" the two were beyond flustered and Yamaguchi shouted out as he ran out, "I need to find Suga-san!"  
  
***  
  
 _ **Flashback**  
  
"Tadashi," Yachi's soft voice called out. It was only when they were home that she addressed him as that, after all she was still afraid. Afraid that things may be a lie, or that they would both be judged unfairly. And the taller freckled bunny gently wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his cheeks against hers and she giggled softly.   
  
"Yes?" he softly responded. Yachi pulled away and asked, "Do you think Tsukishima-san might be..." She didn't finish it, but Yamaguchi understood. He shrugged and leaned back against the chair and he honestly confessed, "I want to say he is. The way Tsukki looks at [F/N]-chan is kind of how I look at you."  
  
"E-Eh?!?! D-d-don't say those things with such a straight face!" Yachi squeaked. Her cheeks were dusted pink and Yamaguchi chuckled, and he murmured, "I would like [F/N]-chan to be Tsukki's."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Well, don't you think [F/N]-chan is attracted to him too?" Yamaguchi asked, before he proudly stated, "But Tsukki's very handsome! I think he can attract anyone!" _He's my childhood friend after all! _Yamaguchi thought with pride, and Yachi laughed, "W-Well, I think so too, but I'm not sure. [F/N] is very... quiet about that stuff."_  
  
 _"Mm, ever since she met Hide-san right?"_  
  
 _Yachi nodded and she sighed, "Hide-san wasn't necessarily a bad person to [F/N], but he couldn't understand her and ended up running away to resolve all the problems he had with her."_  
  
 _Yamaguchi frowned, "Hide-san was always a bit rude to [F/N]-chan though."_  
  
 _Yachi nodded in agreement and she smiled, "But Tsukishima-san occasionally is too."_  
  
 _Yamaguchi laughed and he nodded, "Yeah, Tsukki can be like that, but he means well, he really does."_  
  
 _The two looked at each other with a fond smile and Yamaguchi softly reassured Yachi, "I think they'll be fine."_  
  
 _"Are you sure?"_  
  
 _"Well, we could always ask Sugawara senpai. He_ **did** _help us."_  
  
 _Flashback End_  
  
Yamaguchi frantically made his way to the third year, only to run smack into Daichi. The captain steadied the younger boy as he exchanged a glance with Sugawara.  
  
"Senpai!" Yamaguchi cried out in relief. Sugawara saw the concern in the bunny's eyes and his tail swished in amusement and asked, "So did Tsukki finally realize it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Sugawara's tail stopped and his ears flattened against his head, "No?"  
  
"I don't think Tsukki realized it, I mean, it's not even 100% that this could happen and-"  
  
"You and Yachi-chan are proof, Yamaguchi."  
  
Yamaguchi's already pink cheeks from the physical activity turned a darker shade of red and Daichi sighed before a fond smile played over his lips and he asked, "So where is our troublesome middle blocker?"  
  
"Heading towards the courtyard!"  
  
"Well then," Sugawara started off first, leaving the two behind him as he descended the stairs, "What are we all waiting for?"  
  
***  
  
"Look, I know you don't want your mistakes with Hide to repeat," Rise quickly stated, causing you to flinch. The former didn't hesitate though as she tossed her hair over he shoulder and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "But you really shouldn't repeat those with Tsukishima, he deserves so much better than you."  
  
At this you frown, and you retorted, "What makes you think you're better than me?"  
  
Rise narrowed her eyes at you, and takes a step closer to you, "Just because all the hybrids in the school like you so much doesn't mean-"  
  
"Step away from [F/N]." A low voice called out. Tsukishima's hands were in his pocket, but his stance was anything but lazy. The aura of pure unadulterated rage caused Rise to step back unconsciously as Tsukishima made his way towards you. "You know, I don't know your name," Tsukishima addressed Rise as he stood between the two of you. His back slightly facing you as he addressed Rise, "But I don't really care. You think you're a better 'owner' for me than [F/N]?"  
  
Rise nodded, and she responded, "I could provide you with so much more than she can and-"  
  
"And you'd strip away all my freedom and identity. You'll be just like my previous owners, the one that claimed that I was important, but wanted nothing more than a doll to put on display and to showcase whenever it was necessary." Tsukishima interjected. "I'd rather stay owner-less and be 'forced' to living with [F/N] then to agree to have an owner and have all my rights stripped."  
  
Rise frowned, her eyes narrowed and she pointedly stated, "Hybrids like you have no rights, especially not a defect that's owner-less! Your rights come with your owner and-"  
  
Tsukishima was about to make a move to shut the girl up, but you moved before him. A resounding slap carried throughout the school's courtyard and Tsukishima stared at you, impressed, whereas Rise and the rest of your peers were shocked. You weren't one to initiate violence of any sort, but to have done that, it clearly meant that Tsukishima wasn't just a hybrid you picked up off the streets.  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Shut up," you hissed. Your eyes darkened, you dusted off your hand from where you made contact with her cheek. You didn't even look at Rise and you slowly drawled, "Y'know, I thought you were a better person than this Rise."  
  
Rise flinched at the coldness of your words despite the lazy way in which you spilled them, and you continued, "It's one thing to insult me and accuse me of how horrible of a person I am. After all, I do admit that I was a bit overbearing for Hide, I honestly did want just the best for him. I didn't know Hide was waiting for his owner to claim him again, he never told me. And contrary to what everyone believes; no, he did not run away. Hide actually properly parted from me, told me his good byes and I had met his original owner before he left."  
  
You sighed, "But not like anyone really cares for the details cause a tragic story of how I had forced a hybrid against their will to stay was so much more interesting."   
  
"But you-"  
  
"Right, my mistakes," you responded. You finally looked at her, "My mistake was Hide was misunderstandings and miscommunications. I haven't made that mistake with Kei." You glanced at the crow that now stood beside you. His eyes shining with amusement at the situation and the way you were handling it.   
  
"Kei is... more than a hybrid I saved from abandonment." Tsukishima feels his heart beat faster and he's desperate to make it stop, but he needed to know. _If just maybe these ridiculous feelings were reciprocated.. If just maybe she feels the same then I'll be okay._  
  
"Kei is probably the greatest friend I could ever ask for. He's not that great at conveying it with words, but the little actions he does; from helping me on homework problems I don't get, teaching me more about his kind, and even helping me do trivial and mundane chores..." you pause, turning to give the taller blonde a bright smile, "Kei's important to me. Even if it may have started off with concern for his situation, I grew to like Kei for being him."  
  
 _What? Did I hear that correctly?_  Tsukishima's mind temporarily shut down and Rise asked, "Are you implying you like him? You can't! He's a hybrid!"  
  
"Kei is Kei. Whether or not he's a hybrid doesn't matter to me," you confidently responded. ~~Although inside you were literally screaming at yourself for making this the most indirect confession ever.~~ You reached over to gently slip your hand into his, and Tsukishima was still physically there ~~enough~~ to lace your fingers with his and you smiled fondly at him before you turned to Rise, "All that matters is that this makes him happier."  
  
 _She likes me too? Wait, I like her. I'm so-_ Tsukishima wanted to face palm, or hit his head with something. Honestly speaking, when it came to these emotions, such things were foreign to him. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but it did, he was irrefutably smitten by you, and strangely he was okay with that. The thought alone comforted him. It reassured him that he _is_  capable of such feelings. And that capability gave rise to so much more.  
  
Rise clenched her fist and she asked, "And are you really happy with her?" Her question was directed to Tsukishima, but when she finally looked at him, she didn't need a verbal answer to know. She sighed, "I should've known this was a lost cause." _And my dad was so desperate to get Tsukishima. I **told** him that it would be useless, after all..._ Rise could see it in the way you and Tsukishima were basically able to understand each other even without speaking. _The two of them are soulmates._    
  
***  
  
"Now then, I couldn't get the chance to talk to you guys during lunch, but it seems as though everything is settled down and figured out?" Sugawara asked, clearly amused as his tail languidly swayed with the breeze from the wind. The fluffy silver ears atop his head occasionally twitched, but the refreshingly reassuring smile on his lips almost made you and Tsukishima spill everything at once.  
  
"Uhm," you mumble, "Kind of?"   
  
You exchange glances with the taller blonde, and he casually, and with no hesitation, takes your hand in his, intertwining his fingers with yours and he mumbles, "Mine." _My soulmate. I should have known. Nii-san was always a sucker for the fantasy of a soulmate. I should have seen it coming._    
  
You blushed, and lowered your head. Sugawara was clearly amused as he chuckled and said, "Before you two start going off about how it shouldn't be possible since we're 'not the same species'," he quotes the last four words with his fingers, "All hybrids are basically modified humans. That's about it."  
  
Sugawara paused as he saw the way the two of you were still hesitant around the other, and he smirked, "Cute."  
  
You both blush and he chuckles as he sees Tsukishima glare at him. "Sorry sorry," he laughs it off and his laughter dies out as he continues, "Anyways, soulmates are real. It's just easier for **us**  to find."  
  
"But why?" Yamaguchi butted in, curious as he never understood it either. Although him and Yachi were definitely soulmates, the two of them still weren't quite sure as how it all came to be.   
  
Sugawara smiled, "It's the 'pet' DNA. Since we're technically infused with an animal, and we're human, and we're modified, it's a side-effect kind of thing."   
  
"So does that mean I could possibly find my soulmate too?!" Hinata asked, his tail wagging at the speed of light at the prospect of finding his soul mate. At the hesitation in Sugawara's eyes, his ears drooped, his tail wagging slowing down and the silver fox sighed, "Not too sure, I mean it's not as though I can purposely go out of my way to find **my**  soulmate. I guess it's only useful if we already met them."  
  
Sugawara pauses, closing his eyes as his tail relaxed and he casually wrapped it around his own waist brushing it with his fingers and he mumbled, "I think it's just like magnets. The closer they are, the stronger the attraction gets."  
  
"So... Kei and I are soulmates. Like destined together..?" you tentatively asked. Sugawara nodded and he laughed, "Yes. It took you guys longer than I expected, but yes, you're soulmates."  
  
"Ah I see..." you let it all sink in, until it hit you, "Wait." Your eyes narrowed at Sugawara and he tried his best not to flinch.  
  
"Suga-senpai you knew this entire time?!"  
  
"Whoopsies."  
  
***  
  
It was awkward when you tried to explain your parents the whole deal with you and Kei as the tall blonde stubbornly refused to sleep without you. Not only were you embarrassed, you couldn't help but succumb to the blush that basically painted you red.   
  
After hours of questioning and lectures about safety, your parents finally accepted it with surprising calmness, and your mother just laughs when you and Kei start walking away, a faint, "I told you so." was heard as she addressed your father.   
  
Even your older brother saw it coming, only due to his thorough research though. He wasn't completely accepting of it, but the happiness that glimmered in your eyes was all that was needed for him to keep himself from interfering.  
  
You laid in bed, while Kei sat on your desk chair and he asked, "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's so sudden... all of this."  
  
Tsukishima wanted to slap himself for his wonderful choice of grammar and words and you softly responded, "It's a bit surreal. I mean, just several months ago I found you at the bus stop, and now we're suddenly soulmates?"  
  
Tsukishima stayed silent, his golden orbs casually analyzing you and you closed your eyes, your arms wrapped tightly around your pillow.   
  
"But you know, I'm glad it's you."  
  
Tsukishima's eyes widened and you continue, "From the moment we met, I thought you were really handsome. So handsome that I didn't understand why you were abandoned."   
  
You pause, and Tsukishima sits there, waiting for your next words and he asked, "And?"  
  
"And..." you drawled, hints of sleepiness in your voice. You sat up, bringing the pillow with you as you rested your chin on the pillow. "And a part of me wanted to protect you. I had this urge to help you get better. To see you healthy again. I wanted to take care of you." You open your [e/c] orbs to meet his, and you smile, "I'm not sure how to explain it. Even now, I just want to be with you and make you happy."  
  
 _God damn it [F/N]._ Tsukishima looked away, the red tinge on his ear proudly boasting his embarrassment at your ability to say such a thing with ease. _I felt the exact same way. All I wanted was to be with you. I just wanted to hold you, protect you. I wanted you to be_ **mine.**  
  
He sighed and got out of the chair before gently walking towards you, sitting down on the bed beside you. He slowly, carefully took your hand into his, lacing his fingers with yours, and your heart beat sped up. You looked at your hand with his and he softly admitted, "I... felt the same way."  
  
He looks away, and coughs, "Gods. This is annoying." You tilt your head in confusion and he glances at you from his peripheral before he gave up, and rested his forehead against yours.  
  
"You're not just my soulmate [F/N]."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's more than that." Your eyes widen as Tsukishima rubs his nose against yours, "You're also my owner, and as your hybrid, I will never leave your side."  
  
Tsukishima pulls away, a sly grin making his way to his face as he saw the blush on your cheeks and he almost smirked, "But it's not just that either."  
  
Before you could protest and complain about how there was more, the next two words and the seductive grin on his face left you breathless.  
  
"You're mine, [F/N]." 


	5. Not Choosing!! [Side Story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post spring high
> 
> REader-chan being forced to choose between Karasuno or Aoba Johsai

"So, [F/N]-chi, will you be going to our practice match?" Oikawa asked. The loud brunette was visiting your place again, much to the disdain of your older brother and your boyfriend. Tsukishima tsk'ed and draped an arm over your shoulder, pulling you closer.  
  
"She'll be cheering _me_ on."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa sneered, "Yeah? [F/N]-chi has always been cheeringus on. Besides, with her two older brothers-"   
  
"You're not her older brother Shittykawa."   
  
"-she'll choose us over you."  
  
"I'm her soulmate." Tsukishima proclaimed with pride, a light blush made its way to your cheeks, dusting them pink. You looked away and sighed, your eyes pleading to your older brother to make Oikawa stop. And with a swift hand chop to the head, Oikawa flinched, crying out in pain.  
  
"Iwa-chan!"  
  
"You're making [F/N] uncomfortable," Iwaizumi sighed, and he pointedly glared at Tsukishima, "And stop egging Trashykawa on, it just makes things worse."  
  
"Fine," Tsukishima lazily responded, now wrapping both arms around you as he rested his chin on your head. Your hand finds his and starts playing with his fingers and Oikawa mumbled, "But I wanted [F/N]-chi to watch our practice match."  
  
"Because losing to us during Spring wasn't enough for you?" Tsukishima sneered. His condescending grin was back on full blast and at this, both the older Iwaizumi and Oikawa glared daggers at the tall blonde and you muttered, "Can you guys stop already?"  
  
"Sorry," Tsukishima immediately apologized, his grip on you tightening as his head nuzzled your neck. You sighed and you gave Oikawa an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that Tooru-nii."  
  
He pouted, "My little sister is being taken away from me!"  
  
"For the last time, she is _not_ your younger sister. Besides, you have your own younger cousin that's practically your sister."  
  
"But I practically grew up with [F/N]-chi!! She and my cousin are not the same. And [F/N]-chi is much nicer to me than my cousin!"  
  
"Shittykawa…" Iwaizumi growled out. And Oikawa flinched and complained, "You don't care when Kei-chan is all lovey-dovey with [F/N]-chi!"  
  
"They're soulmates," Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh, and he growled, "Do you even know what I have to go through on a daily basis at home?"  
  
Oikawa blinked and Iwaizumi's eyes were clouded as he reminisced the countless times he's walked into something that _definitely_ shouldn't have.  
  
"I've never felt like such an outcast at home," Iwaizumi grumbled and you detached yourself from Tsukishima to wrap your arms around your older brother, surprising him as you weren't really the touchy kind of person ~~unless it was with Tsukishima, cause you and Tsukishima were exceptions to each other~~.  
  
"Sorry Nii-san," you mumbled against him. He sighed, a rare smile graced his features as he wrapped his arms around you and patted your head. "S'fine."  
  
You pulled away and then you looked at the trio, "On a side note, I decided I'm not going to any practice matches between Seijou and Karasuno anymore."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"What."  
  
"??"  
  
You laughed at their reactions, and you continued, "How am I supposed to choose between family and my boyfriend, it's not fair for me."  
  
You sat down on the couch, patting the side as Tsukishima made his way to join you and you leaned against him.  
  
"I love all of you guys, so I'd rather not choose. Just let me be selfish this once?" you asked, a teasing smile on your face. Iwaizumi sighed, and he smiled, "Fine."  
  
"Ehh, but I'm going to miss seeing [F/N]-chi at our matches!"  
  
"I'll come visit occasionally for your practices Tooru-nii!"  
  
Oikawa's face lit up and Tsukishima mumbled against your ear, "What about me?"  
  
"I spend 80% of my time with you Kei, stop being a baby."  
  
The tall blonde frowned at your choice of words and he mumbled, "But you'remine."  
  
"Yes, yes, but when the household has two volleyball teams under one roof, I'm not dealing with the drama that comes along with Tooru-nii."  
  
"[F/N]-chi!"  
  
Tsukishima seemed unimpressed by your answer and you whispered, "Besides, you're still my favorite middle blocker." Upon seeing his cheeks flush pink, you giggled before casually pressing a kiss to his cheek, creating a tomato out of the poor boy.  
  
"I want a kiss too [F/N]-chi!"  
  
"Go die."/"TRASHYKAWA!!!"  
  
"[F/N]-CHI HELP!!"  
  
"Mm," you thought about it and then laughed, "Nope!"


	6. Crow [Side Story]

"Tsukishima," Iwaizumi called out. His green eyes staring into the golden orbs, "You're a crow right?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yes."  
  
"Aren't hybrids supposed to be pets?"  
  
Iwaizumi saw how the blonde went deep into thought.  
  
 _That's right, crows aren't considered pets..._ Tsukishima mulled it over. _But on my birth certificate, it says that I'm a human with crow attributes... Why would they make me part crow?_  
  
Tsukishima was so engrossed into his thoughts that he didn't even hear you call out that you were home. You walked in, surprised to see Tsukishima intently thinking. His eyes were closed as he leaned back against the couch. Earphones drowned the world around him and you approached him, casually plucking an earphone off and whispering, "I'm home."  
  
Tsukishima almost jumps, internally he does, externally he doesn't. And he looks at you, "[F/N]."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you consider a crow a pet?"   
  
Almost as soon as he asked the question he wanted to die from embarrassment cause of the expression on the older Iwaizumi's face. You tilted your head and you responded, "It could be."  
  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and you sat down beside him on the couch, "Crows may be omnivorous little pesky birds, and they're very bold and brave when it comes to their proximity with humans, so I think they could be if placed in the right situation and time."  
  
"Tch, lame."  
  
You frowned, "What the heck Kei, you're the weird one for suddenly asking me a question like that."  
  
 _As if I'd ever tell you that I was concerned about my own identity as a crow_.  
  
  
"It's like asking why a raccoon and fox hybrid exists. They're not commonly seen as pets, but they're in hybrids." You pointed out, directly understanding what Tsukishima was trying to get at. Golden orbs meets yours and you sigh, "You're an idiot Kei, whether or not a crow is a pet or not means nothing to me."   
  
You flick his forehead and then get up to prepare dinner, "After all, when it gets down to it, you're _my_  crow."  
  
Tsukishima hid his blushing face behind a fist, whereas your older brother retreated to his room as though nothing happened.   
  
 _God damn it [F/N], I can't ever win against you_.


	7. Featherlight [Side Story]

Nishinoya's intent stare on the taller male did not go unnoticed by anyone that day. And even you were scared of what the shorter boy was about to do. So when you all saw the tanuki smirk and sprint towards the taller male, all of you expected Tsukishima to get hit and tackled immediately.  
  
No one expected Tsukishima to fly out of the way, and they were equally surprised by Nishinoya's vertical.  
  
"DAMN IT, TSUKISHIMAAAAA!!!" Nishinoya cried out. Tsukishima was hovering in the air, and then his ever notorious condescending smirk found a way to his lips as his wings moved subtly enough for him to stay in the air.   
  
"What's wrong Noya-san? Can't reach?" he teased. The tanuki narrowed his eyes, crouching down before jumping, once again just barely grazing Tsukishima's foot. Daichi deadpanned as he walked into the gym and he muttered, "You hybrids and your superior physical attributes."  
  
Tanaka blinked once, and twice, before shouting, "TSUKISHIMA ACTUALLY CAN FLY!"  
  
Everyone sort of went silent and stared at the second year and he mumbled, "Sorry, sometimes I think the wings are there for decoration."  
  
Tsukishima scoffed, "My wings are useful excuse you."  
  
"That's about the only useful part of him he has," Hinata laughed, only to receive a glare from Tsukishima.  
  
"And who helped you study for the exams? Hm chibi?" Tsukishima's shit-eating grin was more than prominent, and as you saw Hinata freeze and then deflate, both his tail and his ears flattening against him, you sighed, "Stop being a bully Kei."  
  
"Tch."   
  
Tsukishima landed beside you, casually resting his arms on your shoulders. You turned to look at Hinata, "Sorry about that Shouyou."  
  
"Ah!" Hinata perked up, and gave you a bright smile, "It's okay [F/N]-chan!"  
  
***  
  
After practice ended, you had walked up to the school gates with Tsukishima. The two of you as silent as ever until the idea suddenly popped into your head.  
  
"Ne, Kei," you grabbed his attention, and he looked over at you.   
  
"Is it possible to fly both of us home?"  
  
"Hah?"  
  
You almost laughed at the look of disbelief on his face and you responded, "I mean! Today was the first time I saw you fly, and you looked so cool, and I started wondering how it would be like to fly and-"  
  
"You'd be too heavy."  
  
Your jaw dropped, and you felt irritation at the blonde's choice of words. Tsukishima flinched at the unadulterated rage in your eyes.  
  
" _I'm heavy?_ " you asked.   
  
"Wait, [F/N]-"  
  
"Tch, get home yourself then, you idiotic crow." you retorted before walking away. Tsukishima easily caught up, he did have a height advantage after all.  
  
"Oi [F/N]."  
  
No response.  
  
"[F/N]."  
  
Tsukishima tried to grab your wrist, but the quick and hard slap on his wrist made him pull away and he scowled. _God damn it [F/N]._    
  
He carefully slung his messenger bag across him. Once he secured everything in his place, he jogged up to you, swiftly taking you off your feet before taking off into the air.   
  
"TSUKISHIMA KEI I SWEAR TO GOD-"  
  
You screamed as you held onto him for dear life. Tsukishima was carrying you bridal style, your arms were like a vice grip around his neck though and he steadied himself in the air as he found a good wind current that was leading the two of you in the direction of your house.  
  
 _If he drops me I swear- I am going to die. Kei you giant idiot! I can't believe you!_  Your eyes were clenched close, and you hear him softly murmur, "Look at me."  
  
The wind around you stops, and you notice that you two were no longer moving, just hovering in the air. The steady, rhythmic flap of Tsukishima's black wings were calming you down, relaxing the nerves that had bunched up all at once due to the sudden change of environment.   
  
"Is it okay to open my eyes?" it came out as a whimper and Tsukishima withheld his laughter. His tone was soft, "I won't drop you [F/N]."  
  
His gaze rested on yours as you slowly opened your [e/c] hues. Upon meeting his gaze, he gave you a rare soft smile, "Look [F/N]."  
  
He nodded his head at the horizon, and you turned to look, and you were breathless.  
  
"Wah..."   
  
The sun was setting over the town, painting it in orange and gold hues. The shadows from the buildings decorated other buildings, as though they were all competing for a certain spot of land, each one its own individual shadow, but dancing to the same tune as they came together as one.  
  
"It's so pretty..." you gasped. Your eyes scanned the entire city, it was the first time you got to see it as such, and Tsukishima smiled as he saw the excitement and life come back to your [e/c] orbs. He tightened his grip on you and he said, "I'm going to start flying now, okay?"  
  
You hesitantly nodded and felt the wind play with your hair and graze your cheek. Your hold on Tsukishima tightens and from the corner of his eyes, he sees you flush a bit red as you avert your gaze from his.  
  
"A-Aren't I... too... heavy?" you softly grumbled. An evident pout was on your lips and Tsukishima resisted the urge to change that pout into a different expression, and he shook his head, "No."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I was kidding [F/N]."   
  
The blonde crow made eye contact with yours. His eyes were like melted gold, and they pulled you in immensely and he smirks, "You're as light as a feather."   
  
Although this should have been a compliment, the way he said it just irritated you and you scoffed, "Idiot Kei."  
  
"Tch. Too bad, cause I'm **your** idiot." he quipped, and you giggled when you saw the amusement and teasing glint in his eyes. You pulled yourself towards him, lightly kissing his jaw line and you smiled as he blushed.  
  
"Damn it [F/N], you idiot!" he sputters as he wavers slightly in the air. You laugh at his reaction.  
  
[F/N]: 1  
Kei: 0  
  
 _Try again next time cutie._


	8. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day means sweets.
> 
> But for you it was more like a giant mess of chocolate everywhere

Valentine's Day. That explained your business in the kitchen.  
  
"No, neither of you can come into the kitchen!" you demanded as you guarded the entrance with a ladle in one hand and your other hand on your hip. You turned back around, mixing the melted chocolate that was in one bowl, and making sure that the molds were ready as you double checked the temperature in the oven and double checked the ingredients.   
  
 _The strawberry chocolate is ready now... the cake is still in the oven, and it has another five minutes or so. Mm, the dark chocolate for Hajime-nii is almost done too, I just need to get those into their respective molds.. and then I have to make chocolates for Tooru-nii and the Karasuno volleyball team._  You mentally checked off the ingredients and what you needed to do as Tsukishima and Iwaizumi both stared at you from the kitchen entry way.  
  
"I can't wait," Hajime admitted as he watched the way you flitted about the kitchen as though it was second nature. Tsukishima nodded, eyeing the strawberries. He was truly getting spoiled this year with how you were going all out for the love filled holiday.  
  
It took you several hours to finish piping, mixing, and decorating all the chocolates and then another hour or so to package them into cute bags of different shades of red, pink, and white. Each bag was tied off with a golden ribbon and you smiled as you inspected your work, but only groaned when you realized you had to clean everything.  
  
"It's okay, we got it," Hajime spoke up. The older Iwaizumi made his way in and steered you with your shoulders towards Tsukishima. The blonde merely nodded in agreement. He gently took your hand, untying the apron from you as he carefully pulled you away from the article of clothing. He lead you out of the kitchen and into the living room, guiding you towards the couch and on the table was a meal. You turned to look at Tsukishima and Hajime and a bright smile covers your face, "Thank you nii-san! Kei!"  
  
The two both give you a small smile before turning to each other. With a firm nod at each other, they both begin to clean up the kitchen. Tsukishima had moved your chocolates into the living room for you, since you wanted to admire your own hard work. You smiled as you looked at the strawberry short cake you made specifically for Kei before you closed your eyes.   
  
By the time Tsukishima and Hajime finished cleaning the kitchen, they found you curled up into a ball asleep on the couch. Hajime chuckled, "Take her to her room."  
  
"You didn't have to tell me." Tsukishima scoffed lightly, "I was going to do it anyways."  
  
Iwaizumi shakes his head at the prickly first year before leaving to his room. Carefully, Tsukishima lifts you into his arms. After adjusting you into a more comfortable position, he carries you up the stairs and into your room. As you were moving, you snuggled against your soulmate, and by doing so, a blush surfaces on his cheeks as he mutters under his breath about how stupidly cute you were or something along those lines.  
  
He gently lays you onto your bed, and instead of immediately clinging onto your plushies as you normally did, your hand grabs onto the hem of his shirt, and he freezes.  
  
You voice was breathy and as soft as a whisper, "Stay."  
  
"Tch, clingy."   
  
But stay he did. He gently got onto the bed, making sure you still had enough space. As soon as Tsukishima laid down beside you, he gently wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer until your face was settled comfortably at his neck. One hand fisted his shirt as the other hand found its way to his back. You gently brushed your fingers over his feathers and you felt him stiffen before relaxing. The wing you were touching brushes your arm, resulting in a small giggle escaping your lips as the smooth feathers tickled your arm.  
  
"They're so soft," you breathed out. Your breath tickled his neck and his arms wrapped tighter around your smaller figure. He felt you shift slightly and he pulled away enough to meet your [E/c] orbs and you leaned forward, gently pressing your lips against his before pulling away. Tsukishima turns red and hides your face against his chest, preventing you from looking at him. He hears a muffled laugh spill from your lips and you mumble against him, "You're so cute Kei."  
  
 _As if you can call someone my height cute._ He pulls away just enough for his lips to take yours. You almost squeak, but it's completely muffled. After depriving you of air, he pulls away, smirking at how flustered you were and the breathless look on your face.   
  
"Absolutely delicious," he teased. He received a swift yet soft punch on his chest, causing the avian hybrid to flinch from the impact, as you willingly hid your face this time.   
  
"Stupid Kei." Your voice comes out, soft and muffled.   
  
He chuckled before planting a soft kiss on your forehead.    
  
"You know what?" his low voice teased, you refused to acknowledge him. But the silence was too much for you to bear and you look up to him, "What, Kei?"   
  
"You're cuter, [F/N]." 


End file.
